The present invention relates generally to compositions that can be used for grouting of tile and the like, and as fillers and thick coatings for use with other types of building materials, and more particularly relates to rapid curing premixed compositions containing a rapid curing acrylic-based polymer, a silicone emulsion, and a silane, that can be used as grout, filler or thick coating.
Tile installation commonly involves grouting of the tile with a water-based cementitious grout typically prepared by mixing a cementitious powder with water immediately prior to application of the grout. Mixing of the cementitious powder with water is typically messy, and the success of the grouting application is highly dependent upon using the correct proportions of cementitious powder and water, and the proper amount of mixing and “slaking” time. Furthermore, obtaining acceptable color uniformity with cementitious grouts is commonly a major challenge, since cementitious grouts are prone to efflorescence, typically a buildup of a visible, white powdery substance at the surface of grout joints, and since the final cured color of a grout is sensitive to absorption by tile and substrates, as well as environmental and weather conditions. Additionally, cementitious grouts commonly have poor stain resistance, and must be treated with topical sealers to resist staining.
Premixed grouts are typically more convenient to use than cementitious grouts, since they come ready to use and do not need to be mixed with water or other components prior to use. Premixed grouts are especially beneficial for color consistency and stain resistance. However, conventional premixed grouts do not harden as fast as cementitious grouts, and often require many days to cure properly.
One known tile grout composition is a water-based epoxy grout composition that employs a water dispersible epoxy polymer and a water compatible polyamine epoxy resin adduct as a curing agent in combination with a water repellent component. Another known grout composition includes naturally rounded colored quartz particles and a water-borne polyurethane. Another known polymer composition for flexibilizing building materials includes a water-insoluble, film-forming polymer of one or more ethylenically unsaturated monomers capable of free radical polymerization, a water-soluble polymer of one or more ethylenically unsaturated monomers capable of free radical polymerization, along with ionic and nonionic emulsifiers, and a mixture of at least two organosilicon compounds.
A fast hardening aqueous coating composition and paint is also known, including about 95-99 percent by weight of an anionically stabilized aqueous emulsion of a copolymer having a Tg of from about 0° C. to about 40° C., about 0.2 to about 5 percent by weight of a polyimine; and about 0.2 to about 5 percent by weight of a volatile base. Also known are aqueous silicone dispersions that are crosslinkable into an elastomeric state on removal of water, for the production of elastomeric silicone seals. A shelf-stable fast-cure aqueous coating is also known that contains an anionically stabilized latex, a polyfunctional amine and a volatile base in an amount sufficient to deprotonate the conjugate acid of the amine.
Moisture resistance is a key performance attribute of tile grouts, such that they can be used in showers, tub surrounds, kitchens and other areas with intermittent or continual wetness. There remains a need for rapid curing compositions that attain sufficient ultimate hardness and moisture resistance for use in grouting of tile and the like, and as fillers and thick coatings for use with other types of building materials. It is therefore desirable to provide compositions that can be used for grouting of tile and the like, and as fillers and thick coatings for use with other types of building materials, that cures rapidly and attains an improved ultimate hardness and moisture resistance. The present invention meets these and other needs.